Electronic devices come in many different shapes and sizes, and housings for such devices are made of a wide variety of materials. Most electronic devices have housings made of hard plastic or metal, which provide at least some structural support and protection for internal components. However, such housings often fail to protect the internal components from liquids that penetrate the electronic device and damage or affect components therein. For instance, displays, light sources, or electronic components may be short-circuited or water may distort an appearance of emitted light.